There presently are 67 Affiliate Investigators (Als) of the NORC (Table 1) representing a diversity of divisions, departments, and schools throughout the University of Washington (UW) system (see Table 2). Although most of the investigators are in clinical departments, the UW is unique in that many of its basic scientists actually have their primary appointments in clinical departments. There has been a longstanding interest in several aspects of nutrition and obesity at the UW. However, over the past several years, Als have tended to focus their research in the following major areas: 1. Body Weight Regulation and Obesity 2. Adipose Tissue Biology and Inflammation 3. Lipids and Atherosclerosis 4. Diabetes